The Alliance
by pkatharine
Summary: Susan had to marry the King of Mirkwood to save Narnia from the marauding giants. It was Peter's greatest idea. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Susan/Legolas


"I'm sorry Susan." Peter said. "I wouldn't ask this of you if we weren't in dire need." He sounded almost defeated. The four Pevensie siblings were convening at the library, their most favorite spot. Peter just laid out the plight of their land after 3 years of war with the great evil giants of Harfang. Their lands were depleted and so was their army yet the war is not over. An alliance with the powerful and immortal elves of Mirkwood was what they have been discussing. The elves lived in the south thriving very well in their immense and wealthy cities. They had no fear of wars for all Narnian creatures, great or small, fear them. Susan agreed that an alliance is the solution however the means to achieve it did not bode well on the eldest sister.

"Why couldn't an agreement or treaty be formed without my hand in marriage being involved?" Susan asked almost in tears. She was in love with her best friend, a certain Telmarine who is unaware of her feelings. If she be wed, she hoped that it would be to Caspian.

"Is there no other way?" Edmund asked already feeling sorry for her sister. Lucy remained quiet, which was a departure from her usual sunny self.

"We have nothing of value now that they would want as an exchange." Peter said. "I wish we still have our treasures but we have nothing left since we have long since bartered them to fund this war."

"We have nothing of value but me?" Susan said looking directly at her older brother.

"Please Susan…everyone…if anyone of you can tell me an alternative, another way please say it for I'm at a loss here." Peter said very much downcast. "Their king asked for your hand to merge Narnia and Mirkwood. He, I think wants our land for its ancient heritage and he hopes to expand his kingdom. With them as allies, we no longer need to fear the giants." Silence reigned for they all knew that it was their only hope.

Standing up, Susan showing immense maturity for such a young age went to her brother and hugged him and said: "If Narnia is need of a sacrifice, then I'd willingly pay it. I know how burdened you are Peter for you have always protected us and shielded us from any pain and harm." Releasing Peter she continued: "I also know that you would have given yourself in marriage now if you weren't born as a stubborn mule of a man." She said trying to inject humor to lighten the mood.

"Oh Susan." Lucy said crying and flinging herself to her older sister.

"Hush Lucy." She said. "I'm not going to the gallows. Rejoice for we are going to save Narnia."

Then looking at her brother she said: "I accept the offer."

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

A welcoming ball was prepared a week later. Cair Paravel was cleaned from top to bottom and furnished and prepared as best as the Narnians could even with their meager provisions. The remaining treasures like the silverware and vases were brought out as they prepare to welcome a hundred elves for the betrothal soiree.

Susan was quiet as she contemplated herself in the mirror. She wore her most favorite gown, one she hasn't worn in so long. They had to adjust the hem of her blue gown for she has grown in the last 3 years when she last wore it (they all haven't had lavish gowns and clothes tailored for so long). She blushed a little as her bosom was obscenely exposed to her opinion. Lucy and Mrs. Beaver have tried adjusting the neckline but succeeded little in completely covering her generous chest. _Well I'd certainly get the attention of the king_ she thought. She learned just yesterday that his name was Legolas. A strange name she mused.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked and breaking through her thoughts. She was combing Susan's hair quietly, marveling at its length. Lucy thought that her groom was certainly lucky for none rivaled her sister's beauty, elegance and gentleness. Since all of their jewels have long been disposed, they opted to place small buds of gardenias on Susan's crown and let her hair flow freely. It reached her thighs.

"I'm barely 18 and I'm getting married to a stranger." Susan replied just above a whisper. Then seeing her sister's worried face she added: "I'm just a little scared Lucy don't worry. It's natural I heard when people get married."

Then standing up, she hugged her little sister and said: "I'll be fine."

"You're so pale how can you be fine?" Lucy replied.

Susan looked back at the mirror and saw her pale face and saw fear in her blue eyes. She quickly pinched both cheeks and bit her lips then said: "How do I look now?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Was the honest reply. _Lucky elf_ indeed Lucy thought.

They made their way outside of their room and met their brothers at the top of the stairs. "Susan, cover yourself!" Peter immediately commanded. "You'd stir much more than admiration in your appearance."

Angrily she answered: "I don't have any other gowns unless I don my leather corset which I've worn in the past 3 years. Now I don't think my battle gear would be appropriate, don't you?!"

"Our guests would arrive at any moment." Edmund interrupted. He was angry for subjecting her sister to this but the deed was done. She is to be wed.

They silently went down the stairs and positioned themselves near the great doors of the ballroom where the ball was to be held. One by one their elven guests arrived. All males staring at Susan kissing her hand too lingeringly to the queen's discomfort while the women regarded her with either disdain or curiosity. Finally, the king's arrival was announced so Susan took a deep breath and straightened up. She was distracted for a moment as Peter whispered some words to her right ear which she had trouble understanding.

"May I introduce our king. King Legolas of Mirkwood." Said another elf who she heard was called Haldir.

She had to tilt her head up to encompass the very tall elf for the top of her head did not even reach his broad shoulders. He was handsome and fair Susan thought, very different from Caspian. Very different, for he had long blond hair and blue eyes same as her own. She automatically lifted her cold hand as a greeting and felt a warm hand engulf it. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you my queen." Legolas said. "The tales of your great beauty do not give you justice for I've never beheld such a fair maiden in my life." Legolas stared and took in his fill of the blue eyed raven haired queen before him. He did not lie for even living for almost 3000 years; he has never met such a beautiful girl that could burn his blood at the mere sight. He certainly made the right choice in this alliance he thought.

"Thank you." Said the uncomfortable Narnian. She hated the way the elf ogled her. It made her feel naked which was probably what the elf was thinking. Taking an instant dislike to the elf who she thought was no gentleman unlike her sweet Caspian. Seeing the elf's gaze settle on her bosom too long, she spoke so he'd look back to her face which was safer. "Welcome to Narnia. I hope that your trip was fine." Peter and Edmund, she noticed, had hard lines on their mouths as they saw how the king looked at her.

"It was a tiring 2 day trip but it's easily borne when a beautiful girl awaits us." The elf replied. Susan realized that he still held her hand. She tried to pull it away but the king instead tightened his grasp and said: "Now my dear. Why don't you tour me in your garden?" Susan immediately knew that it was not wise to be left alone with the king for he can barely keep his hands to himself in the presence of 200 guests of elves and Narnians. She did not trust the king to behave from the way he was looking at her.

Quickly thinking she said: "But we have the first dance for it is a custom." Being held in this lusty elf's arms would be the lesser evil than being alone with him in the star lit garden.

Legolas' eyes lit up at the prospect of holding her close in his arms he readily accepted and offered his arm: "May I have this dance then my lady?" Then he led them to the ballroom floor. As the sweet music of the stringed and wind instruments coming from the castle's musicians headed by Mr. Tumnus, floated in the air, the elf king snaked his arm around Susan's waist and firmly held her right hand.

Susan was unable to relax for the elf held her too closely that she could feel the heat coming from his body. His height gave him a great view of her open neckline, and the elf wanted nothing but to crush the Narnian queen to his body. But sensing that it would shock the primly queen he opted to kiss instead her palm instead then he bent his head and whispered: "This night is perfect my queen. You are perfect. If I had known you before, I would have offered for you earlier." Susan's heart skipped a beat. Her palm tingled where the elf kissed it. She wondered what it would be like if it were her lips he kissed. Cursing her weakness, she reprimanded herself for she did not want to be unfaithful to Caspian for in her heart it would always be Caspian.

Not knowing what to reply, she said lamely: "I just came of age." She saw Lucy and Edmund dancing their eyes on the blond elf and Susan. Their look telling her that they thought that the elf was holding her too close. She saw Peter not far dancing with a blond very pretty elf.

"Well I'm fortunate indeed to have you as my betrothed." Was the husky reply. Susan was relieved when the music ended but it was short lived when Legolas once again spoke: "Can you show me the garden now?"

Panicking a little and almost losing her poise she said: "Maybe later. It would not seem appropriate for us since this ball is held in our honor to not be present."

With a knowing smile, Legolas decided to humor the raven haired beauty. "I understand what you mean. Although in my kingdom I determine what is proper or not."

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

After more dances with both Narnians and elves, a sumptuous feast and finally the formal announcement of their betrothal, Susan ran out of excuses as Legolas pulled her towards the terrace and out to what he surmised to the garden.

"I need to be alone with you." He whispered. Susan shivered at the implication of his words plus the fact that it was a little cool that night. Susan wished that she had her shawl to cover and protect her from this amorous elf king. She remembered how he would touch her at every given opportunity during the ball. She also recalled during the toast how he promised to cherish, protect and love her while his eyes never left hers.

Once they were outside and the voices of the Narnians and elves inside were but faint murmurs, Legolas pulled her in his arms and with a groan pressed his lips of hers. Susan heard him say "finally" before his lips touched hers. Susan gasped surprised unable to react fast. Legolas took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her, and swiftly deepened the kiss. Pushing her against the tree, the elf felt himself harden as he felt Susan's soft curves pressing on him.

He started groping her and to Susan it suddenly felt like he had twice the number of hands. One of his hands was clutching her bottom pressing her to his arousal while the other grabbed her right breast. Truly panicked now, Susan lifted her foot and kicked his shin. It did not hurt him but it certainly brought him to his senses as he pressed his lips on Susan's neck breathing raggedly. He once again placed his hands safely on the queen's waist.

Susan too was unable to speak. She was frightened for the king certainly too many liberties on her. She was dignified and a maiden and did not liked to be groped in the dark like a common trollop.

"I'm truly sorry." The elf humbly apologized. "I don't know what came over me. But your beauty has rendered me weak." His voice was still hoarse as he tried to control his lusts.

"Please let go of me." Said Susan weakly. Though she was affronted, the kiss and even the groping were not entirely unpleasant. This frightened her more for no one has ever touched and made her feel that way. "This is improper. I'm a queen and we are but betrothed."

Straightening up, he took her hands and kissed both palms and said: "I have no words to express how deeply sorry I am. Please forgive me for you deserve to be treated like the queen that you are."

He tried putting order on her creased gown and tousled hair all the while still apologizing. "We are to be wed as soon as possible. And since I don't trust myself being alone with you, you are to be with a chaperone at all times."

Taking her hand, Susan tensed up, seeing the look on her eyes, Legolas said: "I promise just to hold your hand tonight love."

Eyeing him warily she said haughtily: "I can't be too careful now can't I?"

Legolas laughed at that and said: "I guess I deserve that." Taking her hand and looking like the luckiest being alive he added: "You have made me happy indeed. Our marriage would not be dull of that I'm sure."

-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Susan felt that the days went too quickly as she realized that she was to be wed the following day. Legolas kept his word and did nothing but to kiss her though his eyes burned every time he gazed at her. He immediately ordered the complete restoration of Cair Paravel and ordered fortresses be built to defend its borders and keep the Narnian capital safe. He would often talk to her and even ask her advice. Susan discovered that the king was stern yet just and very wise in almost everything. She learned his true age and wondered what it would be like to be married to a being that did not grow old.

She has heard of talks from the elves about how their king was investing too much on Narnia and that he was truly besotted to his bride-to-be, to heed his advisers. Susan now feared making any request for they are instantly fulfilled for Legolas denied her nothing. She thought of her feelings to the elf and compared it to how she loved Caspian. Caspian would remain her best friend, she loved him but it was more brotherly now she realized. She owed Legolas her heart and mind now.

Tying her hair in a tight braid as she prepared to go to bed she noticed a note on her dresser. Picking it up she read: "Please Susan meet me at the garden by the peach tree tonight. I need your advice. It's urgent." It was signed by Caspian. She sighed deeply a little irritated for she was already undressed for bed. She wore nothing but a thin chemise that did not even reach her knees. She did not feel like putting on a gown. She looked at the green gown that Legolas had made for her. He had ordered dresses and gowns be tailored the day after their "kiss" in the garden with more conservative necklines. Knowing Caspian, it was probably just to ask advice on how to win Arianna's heart. Thinking about that now no longer hurt her, so she supposed she is over her infatuation. Putting on a thick and long robe and thin slippers, Susan went out of room and ventured towards the garden taking a secret route.

Reaching the peach tree, Susan huffed annoyed that Caspian was not there yet. She sat on the small bench and waited. When she heard a rustle of movement from the bushes she asked out loud: "Caspian, is that you?"

She paled when Legolas materialized from the darkness of the garden, his face burning with anger. "And who may I ask my dearest queen is Caspian?" he bit out.

Standing up totally scared knowing how bad it looked, Susan pleaded: "It's not what you think it is. Please…"

"And what am I thinking love?" he asked his tone deadly. "That you prefer walks in the garden in states of undress?!"

"Please this is the only time…." She began but paused when the elf advanced on her.

"The only time you were caught?!" he almost shouted. "Again I ask who is Caspian?"

"He's no one. A friend of mine who asked for help." She sounded desperate looking for the right words to appease the fuming and jealous elf.

"And what was he in need of that you would run to meet him in your nightclothes?" Legolas asked as he closed in on her.

"Nothing happened and nothing will happen." She shouted too. But Legolas was too consumed by anger and jealousy.

"Has he ever touched you?" he asked untying the knot on her robe.

"Never…please." Said Susan crying unable to stop him. "I owe you my loyalty. I would never disgrace you!"

"Has he ever kissed you?" he asked his breathing becoming ragged.

"NO!" she shouted. She needed to run. She had to escape him and perhaps they could talk when he's calmer in the morning. She tried to flee but Legolas held on her robe, deciding that escape is vital at this point, Susan ran in her chemise leaving Legolas clutching her robe. She shouldn't have bothered for with elves senses and reflexes; she was easily caught whirled around and backed up against a tree.

"I have given you everything." He said. "Even my heart. I promised to protect your virtue yet you would throw it to an undeserving man!"

"He naught but asked for my friendship nothing else." She whispered.

"Don't lie to me!" he replied. "I'm not blind to see you parade your naked beauty to a man and expect him not to touch you! You would have let him have you! And on the eve of our wedding!" he was angry and hurt and at the moment totally irrational. His breathing was ragged as he gazed at her body, the thin chemise leaving very little to the imagination. His body tautened, responding.

"No! No! No!" Susan begged. "I could never do that."

"Don't you think _I _deserve what you would willingly give to Caspian?!" he bit out.

Then clutching and lifting her bottom with both hands he lifted her off the ground and ordered: "Wrap your legs around my waist. Do it or I swear to Eru I'd let your lands perish."

Susan obeyed, she was shaking frightened on how the night would end. She tightly held on Legolas shoulders lest she fall. Her thinly veiled womanhood pressed on Legolas made the elf lose control. Still clutching her bottom, Susan felt the bark of the tree pressing on her back as the elf ground his mouth on hers forcing her to open her mouth and accept the assault on her lips. Never have they kissed so passionately and heatedly before, their tightly reigned emotions in the past few days suddenly unleashed. Susan could not help but respond to the kiss, their mouths wide open, tongues dueling.

"Susan…susan…" he groaned as he trailed kisses and nipped and sucked at her neck when they ran out of breath.

"Legolas…no…we shouldn't…." she began with the knowledge that they have way crossed the limits of propriety. She knew without looking that the elf has marked her on the neck and chest.

Legolas did not heed her instead pulled her chemise down exposing her heaving breasts. He did not hesitate in taking one in his mouth and suckled like a hungry babe. He continued his ministrations on her breasts, sucking, nipping and tugging with his mouth.

Feeling the heat on her femininity, Legolas pressed his arousal on that spot earning him a moan from the queen. He began rubbing and thrusting all the while with him still fully dressed. He was at the point of pulling his trousers down completing the deed, so lost was he and forgetting that they were in the garden, when they both heard voices; male and female near them.

"Caspian, I love you too." A female voice said then silence. Legolas stiffened and looked at Susan.

Still breathless she whispered: "That's Arianna. Caspian's love."

Silence reigned as Caspian and Arianna kissed disagreement forgotten while Legolas and Susan stood still not wanting to be discovered in such a compromising situation. When the couple left unaware of the king and queen just a few meters away, only then did Legolas beat his lusts down and lowered Susan on the ground. He fixed her chemise and pulled the robe around her tightly tying a knot.

"You do not love him?" he asked, his voice husky.

"No." she replied simply. "Like I said, he's but a friend."

Closing his eyes and cursing himself in elvish, Legolas said: "I'm bound forever to ask for your forgiveness my queen. My jealousy and hurt got the best of me. I beg you forgive me. Please still marry me tomorrow and I swear I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He took her hands and kissed them his eyes pleading. "I love you so very much."

She was mad. But she would be crazy not to marry the love of her life. He was the only one who could annoy her and make her knees melt in a heartbeat.

Trying to hide her smile she replied: "You better be sorry and make amends. But right now I'm too tired to talk to you. I'm going to bed." She then proceeded to walk away. Walking was harder than she thought for her limbs still felt weak.

"Would you still marry me tomorrow?" he asked desperate walking after her.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, she turned around and said: "Yes my king. I'll see you on our wedding tomorrow."


End file.
